Winter Night
by MamaOwl
Summary: 3 One Shots ; For a friend. "I'm simply one Hell of a Butler." OCxCanon - Please be respectful to her character. Enjoy! Characters and Images belong to rightful owners; I only own the story/idea/writing. (All One Shots continue like a story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This contains very heavy sexual themes. No-one under the age of 18 should read this, if they, that is their choice - and I will not be held responsible for their corruption or disgust! **

**Pairing: Sebastian Michealis x OC**

* * *

The savoring smell of mouthwatering sugar cookies wafted through the entire Phantomhive manor; the skills taken to make such delectable legends were crafted by the hands of none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Reaching the eager sniffers of many in the manor, it enticed that of the compassionate Star the most.

Her nose traced the haunting smell back to the homes main kitchen; she creaked open the door and peered inside – almost eager to see if it was the households head butler Sebastian, the man she so desperately fancied in secret. He, of course, knew of her intense desire – he was one Hell of a butler, after all. He often used that to his own amusement, playing with her emotions and making her fluster over simple things that simply did not matter.

Sebastian's eyes darted to that of the cautious lady that had ventured to his domain of cooking, possibly for sweets – but his own mind thought differently on her seemingly innocent actions. She came here for far more than a cookie; she came here in search of absolute guilty pleasure of watching the patient demon work.

"Lady Star, don't linger in the doorway – it's very unbecoming of a woman such as yourself; Please, do come in. I don't mind the company."

The girl irked, certainly caught by the butler in the most unruly fashion; she must have seemed a stalker! She hesitantly worked her way inside, timidly taking a corner to herself and watching the man with curious eyes.

"You work so fast, Sir Michaelis," she complimented, "It's quite nice to see that Lord Phantomhive has such a dependable butler to do his labor."

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, taking what she said to heart. His ego boosted considerably with each passing second. He devoured the aura she gave when looking at him; it was like a drug – an addiction – the need to be authoritative and lusted for. Demons craved and relished the sense of desperate clinging from human emotions.

Sebastian stopped his working, as he put in the last tray of freshly rounded dough into the steaming oven. "Lady Star, perhaps you'd like to help me make the cream." He suggested it with such a sultry tone; the girl squeaked a bit and nodded in agreement - without any thinking whatsoever. That would be her downfall of this entire situation.

Before she could even move her long legs, she was slammed into the nearby counter with a delicate, but extremely forceful, shove.

"S-SIR MICHAELIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Her terrified screech filled the entire kitchen; Sebastian's gloveless digits placed itself upon her puckered lips. His only reply was that of his trademark, when removing his hand from her mouth – a simple finger to the lips, indicating silence and secrecy. She opened her mouth, but instantly returned it to its closed position. She dare not disobey the fearless butler – no telling what he might do.

Sebastian soon told her with motion what he fully intended to do to her; she was so curious of his ways, he need not hold back on his actions. His fingers dipped down slowly to her legs, lifting her dainty skirt over her head and placing demon kisses all along her thin thighs. She made little noises of protest, unaware of what he was doing – if he were to take her, why not make her watch? She pleaded within herself that he'd make her squeal like a pig and urge her to watch him do these delicious carnal pleasures to her. She knew fully, what he planned on doing; she had no desire to stop it.

Sebastian's fingers hungrily worked themselves inside of her bloomers, touching the soft mound beneath the concealing cloth. The curls beneath his nimble tips made him rumble deeply, in an almost ravenous and beastly sense. She smelt of virgin and it took everything in his power not to rip her in two at that very moment. He licked his lips and gently hooked his finger over the rim of her undergarments, tugging them down, uncovering that sacred temple. He dove in for the kill, licking her slit straight up to the top – earning an overwhelmed, 'Oh my God!' from the girl in front of him.

His throaty chuckle teased her, "My dear, God cannot help you now."

He tongue was easily replaced with those skilled hands he was so known for, stroking her delicate lower lips and rubbing her sensitive button; His fingers eager to move to a more delicate place, all the while trying to control himself from just getting down to business. He savored her sweet moans and tiny begs of want, it pleased him.

When he felt her stickiness upon his fingers, he smirked – she was perfect. A virgin, eager, wanting, beautiful… All the things Sebastian desperately craved for a long waited release. Being a butler took a considerably amount of restraint, especially when he saw a young dame walking about that he fancied. But nevermore, he had what he needed at the moment.

His long middle digit easily found her moist cavern and penetrated her for the first time. He took his free hand that had been holding the wiggling lady and pulled back her frock for her to look at him. Her face was a terribly red color and her mouth was parted from inexperience and pleasure. He could only chortle at her, her face was priceless.

Her brows scrunched when he twisted his finger within her, her gasps were audibly the best part – the surprise and want to know more of what was going to happen and what she'd feel. She felt her fingers tighten around the counter's edge in anticipation. Her body writhed as he moved that one digit in and out, making a thrusting motion, getting her nice and ready for what she so desperately craved; Her moans intensified, one of her hands going to her clothed torso and groping a fleshy breast. Her hips rocked, hitting his hand as he hit her inner cavity, she let out a muffled cry (taking Sebastian's warning serious and shoving her face into the nearby cabinet and biting her lip) as her walls closed around that solitary finger.

Her bodily fluids leaked all over his hand, as well as her thighs and clothes – oh how that excited the butler. He smirked, licking the sticky mess off of his fingers, giving her a view of his long tongue sliding over it. Her lips quivered watching, still experiencing her first climax, her body's shaking came to a stop a few moments after.

Sebastian's intuition took over and he politely unzipped his trousers, he was all ready for this moment – he couldn't stand it any longer. He took her hips in his palms and positioned himself, taking note of her pureness; he leaned forward and shoved his thin lips against her plump ones – sealing any noises she might make. He inched in, being incredibly larger than that of his finger, she wailed in discomfort. He edged forth, nearly shoving it fully inside her in a heated frenzy – but maintaining his butler ways, eased in gently and broke through her last remaining barrier between being a woman and a girl.

Her cries became louder, as was expected. But it wasn't long before she'd begun to claw at his hair and shoulders, wanting everything that the butler had to offer. Sebastian began to mush her lips against hers, chuckling at her adorable ways – taking his hips and jerking them to and fro, and creating desirable friction.

Her legs rubbing against his clothed thighs, desperately trying to wrap around him – unable to because of her undies around her ankles; oh, how cruel demons could really be! The feverish pounding became more frequent, and her cries began to escalate at an accelerated pace becoming yelps, her squished breasts moving in time with Sebastian's chest making her hardened nubs beneath her clothes further aroused – the noises, the feelings!

She let out a single cry, followed by the smallest of whines and whimpers, echoed in the kitchen like a ricocheting bullet. Her walls convulsed around him, squeezing, needing – ultimately begging for release! Sebastian grunted, hating to make a mess, but not wanting any little Satan spawn running about – pulled out just as she climaxed and he made an unlucky decision in the heat of the moment.

Her body rocked for nearly 2 minutes before she stopped, and came to rest on the counter with a heaving chest and over satisfied look on her face. "S-Sebastian…" she whimpered out, her fingers twitching as she reached for him. The butler did not look at her as he cleaned himself up and placed the terrorizing pleasure seeker back into his pants. "Yes?" he inquired; his voice more quiet than normal.

A soft smiled etched its way upon the girl's lips, "W-we made some really tasty cream…" There was a soft ding. Sebastian's low rumble as he laughed silently made her quiver in delight.

"Just in time too, my lady."


	2. 30 Minute Waltz

**Warning: This contains very heavy sexual themes. No-one under the age of 18 should read this, if they do, that is their choice - and I will not be held responsible for their corruption or disgust! **

**Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x OC**

**I actually added Charity in here for my own guilty pleasure (She's my character; and she's all I own character wise). C: Enjoy.**

* * *

The uplifting beat of each cello and violin, coming together in one symphonic masterpiece, was enough to enthrall and hypnotize just about anyone that listened; everyone, including that of the young woman by the name of Star – not only did that of the tune plagued her mind, but that of a talented butler; how her loins quenched at the thought of him. A fragile hand placed upon the woman's bare shoulder was enough to bring her from her musically induced trance.

"My Lady, are you all right? You've been staring off into the distant crowd for the past couple of minutes." The softer southern accent touched the other girl's ears in a lovely fashion, it was welcomed. Star gave a faltered smile and nodded, "Quite fine, Miss Charity. I'm surprised you're not with your Prince."

The Carolinian belle blushed, and waved her hands in front of her, "A-ah! Please, don't tell Prince Soma - I told him I'd be right back! I've never been to one of these fancy balls and the like. Is it always this stuffy? I actually came over to get something to drink, I'm parched." She told, gesturing to the table behind the woman. Star was startled she'd not realized she was standing in front of the refreshment table, she felt more embarrassed than anything; how long had she been blocking it?

Star moved to the left slightly, allowing the girl to take what she'd needed. When she'd picked up a crystal glass filled with champagne, Charity looked over at the girl from the corner of her eye. "I know that look." She chortled, obviously seeing that she was stricken with the love bug. Star's eyebrows rose with slight startle, "Oh?"

Charity beamed, her lips were painted a fine rose red to match her cheeks, "You've got that rope tied right 'round your heart, Miss Star; I imagine the cowboy that did it is standing right across the way, holding onto another woman's hands, am I right?" she asked, nodding towards a dancing butler and a flushed partner. Sebastian's face was less than pleased – his mind elsewhere. Charity took note of that quickly and stored it in her mind.

Star's eyes were instantly downcast, "I wasn't aware he came with anyone."

Charity sat her glass down, "Honey, I don't right imagine Mr. Michaelis would bring another lady to such a swanky little get together, especially when you're right across the way. He doesn't seem like the type to give a hoot about anyone but his master and one other girl." The young woman's accent had become thicker upon her returning to her homeland and then returning to England for a visit. "Sides', if he did, ain't that his loss?"

Star rubbed her bare arm, the silk of her dress cascaded around her legs and pooled on the floor, her eyes trailed over the curves, avoiding Charity's questions. The sandy-blonde let out a meek sigh and patted her shoulder, "Ain't nothing' but a thing, Miss Star; don't fret over such petty thoughts." She advised her friend, taking one last look before trotting off to awaiting Indian males.

Upon reaching them, she was greeted by the ever so energetic Soma. "Ah, Charity, where did you wander off to? I was beginning to worry about you!" Soma wrapped his arm around his new wife fondly, and in more of a 'brotherly' fashion than she wanted. "Just talking to that sweet-pea, Miss Star; you know, friendly female conversation. She spoke of Mr. Michaelis tenderly, you know – just as fondly as you do me."

Soma felt a chill roll down his spine. "Eh, is that so?" he asked, a nervous chuckle emitting from his throat. Charity nodded in confirmation, "It is. I was wondering if Agni might help me out. Asking you would be just too darn obvious and suspicious to have you help me." Soma whined slightly, not appreciating his Khansama getting more attention than he. Charity shushed him, "Would you rather brush shoulders with Sebastian yourself then?"

She didn't need another reason; that easily sent a distant chill down his spine.

Soma agreed to allow Agni to dance with his fiancé; being a humble and dedicated servant, Agni easily accepted the offer. Upon taking to the dance floor, she encouraged Soma to dance with the moping Lady Star – hesitant at the offer; he complied once more and did as she wished.

The melody was fairly wilder, sending a wave of dancing people in and out of the crowd. Had someone been watching from above, it'd seem a blooming flower; caressed by jewels, clothed petals, and shimmering lights. It was all too captivating.

As they danced, Charity easily took lead – startling the Indian butler no doubt – and shifted them towards Soma and Star; If she could had him off to the other lady, she'd get Soma to herself and even the plan would proceed as followed. She informed Agni on what to do prior; she only needed to follow through.

When it did come time to change partners, Charity nearly threw poor Agni into the girl, stealing the younger prince away, and leaving the two and merging into the nearby crowd. Agni looked down at the woman, giving a friendly smile – to which she responded meekly.

Agni eagerly looked around; spotting the man he was to trade off with, and made his way in that direction. Upon doing so, he caught onto the struggle of Star – she seemed incredibly hesitant to go in that particular direction. He assumed it was because of Sebastian, and she was trying to thoroughly avoid him. However, he couldn't disobey his God, or his future Goddess.

Agni let the girl slip into the awaiting hands of the Phantomhive butler; much to his surprise, Sebastian took her and began to dance as if they'd been doing so for many a years. Needless to say, Agni returned to his master, reporting the deed was done – Charity was pleased with the development, and congratulated them both on creating such a wonderful scene while pairing two souls meant to be.

Star's feet were becoming increasingly exhausted; Sebastian hadn't stopped since he received the girl. They'd been dancing waltzes for the past 3o minutes, and she just wanted to stop. She'd opened her mouth to protest Sebastian's rigorous dancing methods, but was promptly silenced as she was dragged off from the mob by the butler himself.

It wasn't until she was pulled into a rather body-hugging janitorial closet that Sebastian spoke. "What do you think you were doing, dancing with that man? I don't like other men, let alone 'friends' of mine, touching my things." He spoke to her in a deep baritone, with somewhat intimidating connotations. His hand pushed against the door, keeping her from moving and departing the tight space.

Star's whimpers were easily heard. Oh, how that fueled Sebastian's fire like gasoline. Her pleads fell on deaf ears as his hands almost magically undid her bodice. He had such nimble fingers – it's no wonder why almost every woman fell to his demonic charm. Her breasts heaved forth, and overflowed – giving him a delightful view of lumps of large flesh and erect nipples. Sebastian's gloved fingers easily manipulated the pink buds, making them ultimately firm and sensitive.

He leaned down taking one between his pearly whites, tugging just so slightly. The girl let out a surprised squeal at the new sensation – too loud for the demon butler's likes. He pulled away, mostly to make her get to a breaking point where she'd beg for him repeatedly – but also to tug his hanky from his breast pocket. The cloth was then put to her lips - she opened her mouth to question curiously – but was immediately silenced by the rag shoved into her gullet.

Once that was done – he knew she'd not be able to scream loudly (though he desperately wanted to hear his name screamed to the Heavens), and that would enable him to pleasure himself and punish her for being in another man's arms. Sebastian's hand lifted her skirt up entirely, shoving her frame into the wall. He hoisted her up, the closet being small enough for her to actually put her feet on the wall behind him, and still have bent knees. His hand went straight to her bum, squeezing and cupping it in a gruff manner; he slipped his hand into her bloomers and easily shoved a finger inside of her already dampened warmth. It was an awkward position, but fairly pleasing to the lady being fondled.

Star began to moan wildly, her voice muffled by the moist cloth – she'd begun to salivate at the intense feeling being received from Sebastian's simply talented digit. Her hips began to rock, her panties soaked through, and sweat began to bead on her exposed chest and face. Her cheeks got warmer as she began to climax, the feeling of that familiar release washed over her like a river – it was sublime! Star's breathing was ragged as her body jerked and rode out that singly powerful contraction around his finger.

Sebastian's face was smug – full of intense pleasure from watching her ache for him; it made him passionate about what he was about to do to her. He gently sat her down on her feet, to get her underwear pulled off – she wobbled numerous times, still hot and dazed from the polite 'finger fucking', as people call it. Once he pulled her bloomers off, he dropped them to the side and dropped his own pants – she questioned this, but did not speak do to the cloth inserted into her mouth. He leaned down, and picked her up again – and rather harshly shoved her onto his firm rod. It wasn't with warning like last time, and it made her squeal in surprise – her sounds muffled and her warmth filled, the girl was intoxicated by desire. Sebastian's grunt was pleasing to her ear as he held her close to his hips and had a tight hold on her firm buttocks. She kept her hands gripped tightly on the man's shoulders, making sure she wouldn't slip.

But, slip she did. However, the feeling of sliding up and down on the meaty flesh inside her was anything but unwelcomed. She felt him move inside her, it sent the sensitive girl on a moaning frenzy! The feeling of him pulsing, thrusting, jerking… It was far too much; it was even better standing up!

Sebastian held her steady by her bottom, moving her up and down, their flesh slapping together in such a delightful rhythm. Star's muffled moans were harmonized with the soft grunts of the demon butler. It was all so hypnotic to the young girl. It wasn't long before the inexperienced lady's toes curled, her back arched, and her walls gripped around the still stiff Sebastian. She convulsed continuously as the butler strived for a decent release – it didn't happen quite as quickly as he anticipated and the pleasured Star was forced to go along for the ride, being punished over for her deeds.

Just as Sebastian came, he tugged himself away from her regrettably, and left a dirty mess all over her clothing; of course that upset him – he couldn't let the public know what they'd been doing. He panted softly, exhausted momentarily from their little urges – and then promptly ripped her dress off right there! Being a butler, his work was never done; he'd clean this and get it back to her swiftly.

"S-SEBASTIAN!" she squealed, covering herself from being exposed so viciously.

He sighed at the remnants of his release on her decadent gown; it was an attractive and expensive looking article. It would be a shame not to clean it. He heard her slight pleads of protesting and turned to her; she'd taken that pesky hanky from her mouth it had seemed. No worries about that.

Sebastian raised a finger to his thin lips once more.

"Quiet Miss Star; You wouldn't want someone to get curious, now would you?"


	3. Fair Be Fancy

**This is not meant for people under the age restriction of 18; However, if you wish to view it, take care in doing so. (Mature filters only do so much - that's what parental guidance is for!)**

- It holds extreme sexual scenes.

Thank you and Enjoy; You have been warned!  


OC (Starlight Fanell) x Canon (Sebastian)  
Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
Lemon / Fluff / Comedy

* * *

Charity's soft facial features are what Star woke up to; they were lovely to awake on – better than complete darkness and solitude. She'd leaned on the girl and passed out on the ride to their destination. The fair southern belle didn't bother waking her – it seemed fitting she let the girl get some beauty sleep.

"Did you have a nice nap, Miss Star?" she asked with a charming smile. The young maiden yawned daintily and put her hand over her mouth to be polite, "Quite nice, actually. Best I've slept in days." Charity chuckled, "I'm glad my shoulders have dreamin' powers." She jested. Star gave a slightly sleepy smile, "Your shoulders work wonders Charity. Thank you." She sat up and stretched slightly, "Are we almost to the fairgrounds?"

Charity nodded, "I believe so." She replied ringing the hanky in her fingers, "I must say I'm darn near nervous." Her voice was slightly giddy with her admitting. Star tilted her head, "Oh? Why's that Charity?" Star's eyes lit up with a slight interest in possible gossip. "Ohohoho~ Are you and Prince Soma going to be having - ?" Charity flustered up a bright red storm, "S-stop! Don't you even dare think of sayin' another word Miss Star!" she told the girl, turning her head and staring at nothing.

Star chuckled – the girl was so timid at times, it amused her so much! "Oh come now, it's just us in this carriage – you don't think I know what you two are up to when you're alone~?" Charity covered her face in embarrassment, "W-we do nothing that's dirty I assure you!" she replied ashamed. Star sighed, fanning herself with her hand, "Oh, I know that silly girl. The act of love making is a beautiful thing – especially with young lovers. Your secret sessions are safe behind these lips~"

Charity whined, "Miss Star, you better not tell anyone about my personal business!" Star merely laughed at the girl's shameful thoughts.

The carriage soon came to a stop and the door opened, displaying a rather mildly amused Sebastian – having super hearing, he caught wind of almost every word the two exchanged. "We're here my ladies." He bowed and stepped aside for them to exit, like any gentlemanly butler would. Star got out first, having Sebastian take her hand and help her down from the short step. "Thank you, Sebastian." She chimed from behind her lacy fan. Charity helped herself down, not really being paid attention to by the seemingly occupied butler.

A soft hand placed itself on her 'dream shoulder' and she nearly had a heart attack. "P-Prince soma, don't sneak up on ladies like that! You're going to end up scarin' me half to death, ya know?!" The Indian prince merely chuckled at his lady's upset. "Sorry Charity, you're far too much fun not to tease." He blandly apologized. Charity gave a soft smile; she couldn't stay made at that face.

Star looked over at the two and then returned her glance to her secret lover. "Sebastian, might I steal you away tonight – you surely must let your lord tend to Miss Elizabeth." She tried to persuade him, but Sebastian merely smiled, "If my lord wishes the company of his butler, I have no right to refuse. If not, I'd be glad to join you this evening, my lady." He bargained with her so charmingly, Star didn't mind the wait.

Upon making sure his master was settled and he was unneeded, Sebastian made haste in preparing a spot for Lady Star – he had no reason to woo her of course, she'd do anything he asked with a smile smirk or lick on the cheek. He laid out a rather nice display of a pick-knick; a basket, a quilt of neat squares of red and white, and a simple chilled bottle of wine in a tin bucket. Star was pleasantly enjoying Sebastian's duties. "Thank you Sebastian, it looks lovely." She looked over at Charity, who was currently being cuddled and held by the eager Prince. Star put a hand to her cheek, "Oh, they make such a cute couple don't they Sebastian? A forbidden love of sorts; like that story of the pauper and the prince – oh, it's just so adorable!" She seemed to be enthralled her friend found slight happiness in a midst of her terrible misfortunes.

Sebastian took Star's hand and gestured to the comfy looking display, "Shall I sit with you – or do you wish me to be a butler tonight?" he asked; his voice was rather charming, even so publicly. "Oh, you can sit with me Sebastian – I never see you sitting down. Take a little relaxation while Ciel is busy with Elizabeth." Sebastian bowed, "As you wish." He sat down casually, one of his legs propped up and the other resting on the quilt.

"Are you excited for the fireworks, Miss Star?" Sebastian inquired, looking over at her from the corner of his eye. Her heart skipped a beat, "Ah, that I am; I'm quite sure the show will be spectacular." She laughed, looking to the side. Sebastian leaned over and ran his lips against the shell of her ear, "You look rather ravishing tonight. Miss Charity did a nice job of getting you dressed; your curves hug nicely against that burgundy cloth."

Star's face began to burn with such words, "Sebastian, please – we're in a public place, this is far too indecent to be spoken out loud." She tried to argue with the persistent butler, but she did not avail. His hand slipped against her breast, stroking her outer corset and fondling it. "Just pretend that no one is around, Miss Star. You know, you were teasing me far too much – I just simply can't help myself."

Star whimpered a bit, there wasn't anyone around them in particular and Sebastian never backed down when he had his mind set on something – if he didn't, he wouldn't be worth his salt as a butler (or so he claimed when any challenge was set before him).

He slipped his other hand down her fit body and slipped his hand under her thick frock, trailing his fingers up her knee and thigh. "Miss Star, don't get too loud – the bystanders might hear~" he chimed in a warning. She irked feeling his gloved finger stroke against her delicate folds. "S-Sebastian, s-stop!" she whined gently, as not to cause suspicious looks.

Sebastian merely chuckled, that seemed to be the stamp that he was denying her request. Star's clutch on his shoulder and the quilt below tightened with slight pleasure and anticipation. Sebastian's finger rubbed against her warm slit, massaging her through her panties and making her squirm in delight.

He leaned slightly closer to her, making it look like they were cuddling from behind as he got closer to wrap his other arm around her and caressing her breast from a reach around. He began to stroke her moistening warmth a tad faster, making her pants quicken. Her lower body tingled from the demon's experienced digit; her moans were silenced by her lip biting.

Sebastian ran his teeth across her ear, nipping at the lobe and moving lower to her neck to nibble on her tender skin and smell her sweet scent. He made a soft purr, sending the poor girl over the edge and messing her bloomers with her bodily fluids. She quivered, riding out the pleasure of his finger stroking. He slipped his hand out of her panties and put his gloved hand to his mouth, tugging off his butler's gloves in a sensual fashion.

Star's eyes glittered with curiosity and certain expectation. His hand soon returned to the place it so desperately needed to be. He slipped inside her underwear and put his palm against her mound, kneading it with a certain rhythm that she'd find enjoyable. He slowly slipped a long digit inside her dripping wet folds and then penetrated her gently with his middle finger. He loved to hear her squeal, but this was a public place – and despite what demons believed, he could not shame his master. He had to keep her quiet, even in a time of climax. Oh, the intense fun it was to avoid recognition!

Sebastian began to jiggle his finger inside of her pink walls, shoving it in as far as his knuckle before entering another into her dripping, tight hole. She was already so aroused; it was easy to slip even another inside – three altogether! He began to rock in and out of her, watching her pained expression of pleasure concealment.

He felt her fluids leak onto his skin and drip onto the inside of her already soaked panties. It was a sort of victory Sebastian held, making almost any woman become fond of him. But she was his prize – a star, a futuristic gift of shining beauty and guilty liking.

Star panted softly against Sebastian's cheek, trying her hardest to hold on and not let herself climax too quickly – but alas, her walls that quenched around Sebastian's lengthy fingers was too much, and she let herself go just as the first shot of fireworks went off with a loud boom; luckily, the loud noise covered her moaning yelp. Her body tensed and her hips worked at Sebastian's continuously moving fingers. When her orgasm had ended, Sebastian chuckled once more and pulled his fingers from her, a long trail of her liquids dripping from them.

"My, you're such a messy little thing, Miss Star." He teased her shamelessly; he put the fingers to his mouth and slowly licked them clean, just as if he was trying a tasty and favorite treat. Star's face was burning from the embarrassment and sexual pleasing she'd just gotten – she was far too heated to even care about his jests.

"S-shut up, you're terrible!" she said through a squeaky voice. Sebastian leaned over, his throat rumbling with a deep laugh that was rare. "You adore my tendencies, negative or otherwise. Stop trying to be the good girl – that's Miss Charity's job; you're far too stuck up to see that you're the only immoral girl of the house. Quite amusing… Miss Star. I enjoy it."

Star opened her mouth to say something – but it was true. She disobeyed simple orders and flirted with the butler.

A small tug against her hair drew her from her thoughts. "I thought these were rather adorable. Lady Elizabeth made me wear them quite some while ago. I stole them off her person. You look rather cute as a kitten, Miss Star."

Star lifted her hand to her head, feeling the velvet cat ears he'd placed on her head; she gave a soft and lazy grin, Sebastian did enjoy his cats and he said he enjoyed her too. But, as he had said:

_She was a naughty girl. Just like a disobedient cat._


End file.
